Sorrel's Games
by Autumn Black 74
Summary: 15 year old Sorrel goes into the 69th games absolutely terrified. After her victor sister made a fatal mistake, she's under a death sentence... Sorrel has seen what a true victor is like... And she's not so sure she wants to be one... So much better than summary, please read
1. Prologue

Author's Note: Here! Read please and review! I need reviews to continue! And I hope you like it! xxx Oh yeah and just a little warning, there's a little bit of sexual content in this chapter! But pretty much only this chapter, I think! Oh yeah and gust giving a little shout out here, I deeply recommend that you read Lets make most of the night by littlechurchboy22! It's a SYOT type thing but not exactly! I don't know how to explain it but I really recommend that you read it!

Prologue: The Victor.

(Sorrel's POV)

4 left. The girls from 1 and 2, both aged 17, called Vikara and Melanie-Lee, the boy from 2 aged 18 and called Tobias and the girl from 11, aged 16 and called Coniine .

The moment my sister was reaped into the 67th games, I knew that I wouldn't see her again. I obviously hoped that I'd see her, but deep down, you always know the truth.

But when Coniine received a whopping 9 in training, I knew that she had two things... Skill and a chance. She ran into the cornucopia and grabbed a familiar weapon called a crossbow and shot down 4 tributes in the bloodbath.

She survived and it's merely 5 days later when there's 4 left. Now she's in the final and there's a big show down in their icy arena. The gamemakers lured the 4 of them in with a wall of ice and now there's polar bear type mutts.

The next thing we see is the mutt eating Vikara whole and Tobias shoots Melanie-Lee. But it's Coniine who shoots Tobias when he's not looking. She's taken up in a hovercraft and the screen goes off.

"She won!" Trills Mama in between floods of tears as Huck pats her back with a smirk on his face.

"Go sissy!" Trills little Thorn.

"MY SISTER IS A VICTOR!" Screeches Val as she runs out the cottage screaming.

"WE'RE GONNA BE SO FUCKING RICH! Oh, and well done Coniine," Grins William.

Yes, she'll be back with us in a few days... Thank god.

Next, about a day later, it was the victors interview. Coniine is dressed in a sleek long strapless dark black dress that has a cut bit up her right leg. Her gorgeous long frizzy black hair, like mine, was down in all it's glory with tiny black roses in it. Then she's in black stilettos and her caramel chocolate brown skin is scarred in various places, but I think the Capitol has attempted to cover that up... Then she's skinny. Like anorexic dying skinny. I mean, we're poor so we're all skinny; but not THAT skinny... I can't bear to remember what she went through in the games.

Her and Caesar talk some "small talk" and then it's time to watch the highlights of the games. First we see the bloodbath, then the best parts of the games. Coniine is in many of them though. How the careers hunted down tributes and mutts, how Coniine was so close to being dragged under icy water by a 6 metre black seal mutt, how Coniine never missed her target, how the tributes from 7 decided to hunt the careers, until they failed miserably and much more. After the highlights, Coniine has her victors crown places upon her head and then the screen goes off.

2 days later, the train comes into the district 11 station and out comes Coniine. Her face is motionless and vacant, she looks terrible. Even when we all hug her and talk to her and cry, she just stays motionless. She waves to our district, exactly the same as she was with us, her family.

We then are let into our new home in the victors village. We all run upstairs and grab a room, but save the best for Coniine. But all Coniine does is sip old tap water while she sits on the floor staring at the fire. I wanted to hug her and talk to her, but mother told me not to, with tears glistening in her eyes.

That night, I couldn't sleep in my glamorous bed. So I decided to go into Coniine's room. I don't bother to knock, I just push open the door. But to my greatest surprise, I see her sitting on the floor under her window sill.

Coniine sat there. Complete and utterly naked. Holding 2 things... A bottle of vodka which is half drunk and a knife. I then see her sunken low, lifeless eyes staring at her arm. Her arm... Long, thin crimson red bloody lines all up her right arm...

I ran over to her, I threw the bottle across the room and removed the knife from her hand. But that was when I saw her hair. The majority of her dark long hair is lying on the floor beside her and her hair still left on her head is cut short above her ears, all in horrid jagged lines.

I was only 13, but I knew I needed to do something. I grabbed a fluffy sky towel and pressed it hard against her cuts and I stuck my finger down her throat a little to make her puke up the vodka.

She looked at me, with damp eyes and gives me a very weak smile as she says. "Sorrel... What have they done to me..."

"I don't know Coniine... I don't know..." I sob.

"Can you do something for me?" She asks softly.

"Yeah, anything. What is it sis?"

"Find me someone. Someone who will... S-sleep with mmee... P-please,"

I can't say no. But I don't think it's right to say yes... I just nod and dash off. I know that I will find at least a few men who will take Coniine. I run out the house and walk over to the orchards. I look up at all the guys doing the night shift.

I look around for someone who I and Coniine know... Also someone poor, well to be fair, everyone in the district is poor.

"Pst! Fen!" I say upwards.

A confused dark face looks down at me. "Sorrel?! What the fuck are you doing here?!" He then jumps down from the tree and he's face to face with me. Well it's more like my face to his chest since he's so tall. He's so large and muscular for a 18 year old...

"Listen. You love Coniine don't you? As a friend, of course?"

"Yes," He breathes. "She's my best friend. Why?"

"Well... She's in really bad shape. And... She just asked me to get her someone. S-someone... Who will, have sex with her..."

He shakes his head pitifully. "Oh no... M-me?"

I nod. "Please Fen. Do it for her. We'll pay you..."

"No, no. I can't..." He hesitates.

"No, Fen. You NEED to do this for her. Please?"

"Hmmm... Fine,"

I sneak Fen in the house and I lead him to Coniine. When he sees her, he kneels down by her and starts sobbing.

"Coniine..."

"Fen. Stop it. Please will you?"

He swallows roughly before nodding. He then pushes his mouth hardly onto Coniine and then lifts her onto the bed. He starts feeling her and starts stroking her legs and down below. Something inside me tells me that he really loves her and he wants to do this, but then I don't believe myself. I know he really is doing this for her... He then removes his clothes and pounds into her.

That is the moment when I see my sister smile properly for the first time since the games.


	2. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Oh can I just say that all these wild food they find ARE edible since I'm looking through my foraging books while writing this! (Yes, I have foraging books. 4 of them) and also please note that all these plants are in the UK, where I am. Sooooooo... They may not be in Panem. Also! I tried to make a lot of Sorrel's siblings have flower or edible plant names. And Coniine (I believe) is like one of the main ingredients in Hemlock or something and Hemlock is an absolutely DEADLY poision!

Chapter One: Forage Day-Part One.

(Sorrel's POV)

"Wake up! Come on, it's forage day!" Trills Violet.

"What's the time?" I mumble groggily.

"It's 4:30am! Get up! The sun is gonna rise soon!"

"Ugh," I'm not a big fan of early mornings, but today is an excuse; It's forage day.

Forage day is the day that happens every year, the day before the annual reaping, where we all get off work and just sneak into the forest and grab loads of food and fill up our stomachs there and then. Forage day is the day where we forget about the Capitol, the games, what they did to Coniine, and the sadness in our lives...

We have a big family now. There's Mama and my 4 older siblings; Rowan, Coniine, William and Val. Then there's Huck, my step father, and my 6 younger step-siblings; Violet, Basil, Thorn, Nettie, Leia-Blue and Hazel. You see, my Papa was killed in a tracker jacker "incident" 3 months before I was born. He was working in the orchids and cut down a tree where a nest lie and my Papa couldn't see it. The next thing he knew, he was gone. Well, that's what Rowan tells me. He's the only one who remembers the day, since at the time he was 6, apart from Mama. Whenever I try and ask Mama, she just doesn't answer me. The pain is too much, I expect. But I'm glad she found Huck, he makes her happy. He is a bit like a Papa to me, but he's not so I don't think of him as one.

I get dressed into my good hiking black boots, a tatty pair of William's old jeans, an old shirt of Coniine's and I put my hair up in 2 long fishtail plaits and I go downstairs and see almost all my family.

"Where's Coniine?" I ask Mama.

"Ah, I think she already went into the woods, we'll meet her there," Mama sighs sadly. Yeah, Coniine goes there to keep herself "sane". But she's never sane these days. Not after what the games did to her... Yeah my sister is 18. Most girls her age find a husband and settle down. But no, she was reaped into the games 2 years ago, aged 16 and won. Now winning is MEANT to be good. But no, it isn't. You're never the same again. Coniine went into depression, lost her sanity, cut her hair off in jagged lines, didn't eat, took drugs, drunk alcohol, paid men, even her closest friends, to go to bed with her and would cut herself... And many more. I lost my sister the day she was reaped, even if she is still alive. I remember the first time she paid Fen to go to bed with her. She loved it. The joy and happiness of It helped her forget about the horrid games.

We walk all together in a cluster. I have Nettie hooked on the side of my hip. Rowan hangs behind with Val, and Thorn and Basil run ahead. I look at Nettie. "Hey ma lil' girl, how are ya?"

"Nettie guud!" She screeches.

"Good," I grin. I look ahead towards the forest. A stick thin deeply tanned girl with fucked up hair is kneeling on the grass. She's dressed in a long strapless white dress which is shorter round one of her legs. We can see all her cuts. Now that's great for the younger children, isn't it?!

"Coniine!" Grins William.

She just nods slightly. She's mega pissed. She's going to the Capitol tomorrow and having another year of being mentor. Yeah she's gonna watch another 2 kids die. Last year was bad enough, Coniine left with an 18 year old girl and a 14 year old boy and then when the boy died in the bloodbath and the girl died on the second day after bleeding to death after a career found her. When Coniine came back, she took more drugs, alcohol than ever. Also slept with anyone she could get her hands on. And I have a feeling that this year is gonna be worse. Much worse.

"So what's in season Mama?"

"Well... There's a lot really! Green walnut, raspberries, wild strawberries, wild roses, elderberries, hazelnuts, nettles, various mushrooms and... Wood sorrel! Looks like we're gonna have a feast!"

"Yay!" Cheers Thorn.

Soon enough, when we are deep in the woods, everyone but myself, Val, Rowan, William and Coniine, dash ahead.

"So, you gonna get wasted in the Capitol? Oh right, you are already. You always are!" Spits Rowan meanly. Yeah, he's never particularly got along with her. Especially after the games. Coniine gives herself a tiny grin and then pushes him against a tree and grabs his neck. She clutches him tight at the lips and throat and then pulls out a dagger. Dang! Why does she have a dagger?! Oh right, to cut herself and for "defence".

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I COULD DO TO YOU! BACK OFF!" She shouts as she's about to slit his cheek. Almost immediately I, William and Val jump on her, only just about pulling her away from Rowan. I don't really like Rowan too much, I prefer Coniine. But I'm not gonna let her kill him. William takes control and pins her to the dry ground. He's not stronger than her, but she's so skinny that he has the advantage. Rowan is the oldest at 21 and William and Val are both 16.

"Woah!" Growls Mama. "What's happended here?"

We are all startled and stiff with nerve. What do we say? "Oh Mama, Coniine just attempted murder on Rowan, not a biggey..." Yeah that'll go down well.

"Nothing. Just nothing. Leave it be, Mother," Coniine spits. She's the only one who says Mother.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Foraging Day- Part Two.

(Sorrel's POV)

After the "incident" Coniine and Rowan were split up by Huck. Coniine would tag along with me and William at the back and then Rowan would go up front with the others and Val.

"How is it? The Capitol," Asks William.

"Really horrid. You ever heard of an avox?"

"No, what are they?"

"They're people who have had their tongues cut out, and they become slaves," Replies Coniine.

"That's terrible," I gasp shocked. I've never heard of avoxs... We don't have them in the districts. I hope I never have to go to the Capitol...

"Ok kids! Split up and look for edible foods! Only collect it if your 101% certain it's edible, and also check in one of the olders books! And remember, don't go off further than a mile, and stay in a minimum of threes! And have an older with you! Ok, go!" Trills Mama. The "olders" are Rowan, Coniine, Val, William and me. We deprecate in groups of threes.

Rowan goes with Thorn and Basil, since he's the only who can control them. Val and William take Violet and Leia-Blue. And then I go with Coniine and Nettie. Then Mama and Huck take care of Hazel back at the large oak tree that we've started a fire at.

Coniine and I need to watch Nettie extra carefully since, my little sis is colour blind. She's 4 and if we let he pick anything she likes, she could easily mistake something. I mean, any 4 year old could do that, but it's just we have to be EXTRA careful with Nettie.

"I'll miss you Coniine," I sigh.

"Yeah. I'll miss you too, Sorrel. You're a good kid. Don't change. The games can't change you. If you ever go into the games, don't let them change you like they changed me. Don't give them the power of changing YOU, who you are, what you stand for. You can't give them that power," She whispers in a very serious tone.

"Coniine. Stop talking like I'm going into the games! It's a chance one in a thousand! Now let's forage!"

"What have we all got? Oh my my my! Hooray! Val's group found the most! But you all did great! Lets cook!" Trills Mama. She adores this, it's not hard to tell. We are all back at the fire with full baskets of green stuff.

We boil, chop, slice, clean and fry all different things. It's gonna be a huge feast. As the sun starts to set, we tuck in. My favourite items this year are the Wood Sorrel and Dandelion salad, the nettle and pine leaves tea and the blackberry and currant jam. I love our forage days...

The stars are shining on us, the full moon stares at us, the night is among us, the darkness surrounds us. It's gorgeous. The red hot fire blazes high and we kindly absorb the warmth.

Suddenly I have an idea.

"Hey Coniine! Please sing to us!" I grin.

"Yeah Coniine! Please!"

"Sing that old lullaby song!"

"Come on!"

"Sing! Sing! Sing!"

"You haven't sung for years... You haven't sung since the g-games... Please!" I beg softly.

She exhales grumpily and stops sipping the bottle of whiskey that she keeps in her boots. "Fine. But only this once. I learnt this song from my district partner, Cougar, 2 years ago..." She coughs and shuts her eyes. As she sings, the world goes silent and we all listen desperately.

I remember tears streaming down your face

When I said, "I'll never let you go"

When all those shadows almost killed your light

I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"

But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound

Don't you dare look out your window, darling,

Everything's on fire

The war outside our door keeps raging on

Hold on to this lullaby

Even when music's gone

Gone

Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh

La La (La La)

La La (La La)

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh

La La (La La)

Just close your eyes

You'll be alright

Come morning light,

You and I'll be safe and sound...

Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh.

"That was... Beautiful, Coniine," Breathes Mama softly.

"Well remember it. Because I won't be singing it again. That was a one-off. Now, isn't it time to get home? Well it is for me,"

And with that, we make our journey home.


	4. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Xanthie is pronounced zan-thee, incase you didn't know. Sorry for slow update! DEDICATED TO CATIE xxx

Chapter Three: Reaping Day.

(Sorrel's POV)

"You look beautiful Val..." I breathe speechlessly. She looks like an angel in her tight rose dress, her ebony hair and her caramel skin complimenting it. I wish I looked that nice. I'm in a dark coloured skater skirt and a frilly white shirt. My hair is then in 2 low and loose bunchies with a black and white flower in it.

"Oh this? I just pulled it out the closet," She jokes.

"Ha ha. Funny. I hate reaping day..."

"We all do. I feel so bad for Coniine though... Watching another 2 tributes die... Remember last year?"

"Please don't remind me..."

"It was horrific... The volcanic arena..."

"Don't even begin, Val... Now, lets get a move on, shall we? It is reaping day of course,"

"Yep, lets go,"

Val, William and I are all in this years reaping. We get pricked and each go to our sections. Times flies by, and I just concentrate on watching Coniine. She's sitting on a chair, her legs twisted together and her face low. She's dressed in a midnight black long sleeved dress which goes part her ankles. She's sitting there, tears pricking her eyes, holding a small bottle of gin and tonic.

Soon enough, a young woman, possibly mid twenties walks on stage. Crystal white eyes, electric blue and ice white crimped long eyelashes, skin as white as snow, lips neon blue, hair that hangs below the shoulders, dead straight and platinum blonde and tge ends are dip-dyed the colour of her lips. She is then dressed in a dress that is hugging her skinny figure tightly and it is a blue dip-dyed short dress.

"District 11! I am your escort... Sabrinah Melson! Now... Lets start with the boys!" She wanders over towards the males bowl. Please don't be anyone I know... Don't be Will...

"The male to compete in the 69th annual hunger games is... William Anderson!"

It can't be. It actually cannot be... Will walks up to the stage, his face a dark greeny-grey colour. But before he even reaches the steps, a loud voice booms.

"I VOLUNTEER!" Thank you! Thank you, god! Oh thank god my brother won't die!

A strong muscular 18 year old walks on, short spiky black hair, tan skin and sapphire eyes.

"A volunteer! This is highly unusual! What's your name, dear?"

"Xanthie Playzer,"

"Lovely name. Now for the girls!"

As Sabrinah calls my name, I know that this was rigged, or the Anderson family has the worst luck ever. But unlike with William, no one volunteers for me. I walk up with a straight face, not showing any emotion, whatsoever.

"May I present to you, the tributes representing District 11 in the 69th hunger games; Xanthie Playzer and Sorrel Anderson!"

First in is Coniine, William and Val. No Rowan.

Coniine has tears running down her eyes. Actually, so does Val and William.

"Sorrel... What am I going to do?!"

"What are YOU going to do?! What am I fucking going to do?!"

"This is going to ruin BOTH of us! You don't realise it, but this is all my fault!"

"It ain't Coniine, give it a rest. At least you will have each other in the Capitol..." Mutters William. We just hug it out until they all leave.

Next in is Mama, Violet, Thorne and Nettie. Mama has a sad face; Of course.

"Oh my baby! Sorrel, come here," We hug and say things comforting to each other. She's been through this before. Poop Mama.

I walk over to my darling Nettie. She's got big tears rolling down her cheeks.

"W-wherre are you going?"

I bend down to her height and stroke her cheeks as I whisper. "I'm going somewhere far far away and I won't be back for a while. Now, gimmie a hug,"

We say our final goodbyes, and Coniine, Xanthie, Sabrinah and I are shipped off on a train. I go straight to my room and cry. Soon I hear something slip under the door... A brass scrap of ragged metal, with a whole in the middle. Through the hole is a dark tiny vine of tatty black nettle cord. This is Coniine's token from her games. Now it is mine.

(...Mystery POV...)

"He wasn't meant to volunteer! Coniine Anderson was meant to pay for what she did!"

"Now, calm down, Mizzelli-Mae, at least one of her goddamn siblings are going to die. She will still pay for what she did. Without a doubt,"

"But what if, somehow, Sorrel wins? And we cannot prevent it? What will happen?"

President Snow smirks. "That's where you come in..."

"How? What does it have to do with me?"

"If the games go... Unplanned, then it is all the gamemakers fault. And they will pay with they're life,"

I gulp and nod stiffly. Sorrel can't win. She won't.

Author's Note: Now, my fellow fanfictioners, this is the part where I act very immature... I HAVE ALWAYS WANTED TO DO A MYSTERY POV! Hope you liked it... Oh! And please please please check out my story "Deceased Angel", on the website quotev! It's by me (DUH), Autumn Black 74.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Vodka and Blake.

(Sorrel's POV)

It's late afternoon when I decide to go out of my bedroom. I walk out timidly in a ruffled black skirt and a black vest top. I love black, lets just say that. I also walk out barefooted. Xanthie is there, so is Coniine and . There's also another man. He's very tall and muscular and he has dark skin, coal eyes and a bald head. He's looks middle aged, but he's still decent looking.

"So, Voddy, introduce me to your sister," He smirks. I don't like him. Why is he calling her Voddy?... Oh yeah; Voddy- Vodka.

"Blake, this is my sister, Sorrel. And I'm Coniine. Got it?" She asks in a sweet, but definitely deadly tone, twiddling her knife around her fingers.

He grins. "Still the feisty one, eh? Hello Sorrel. It's just... So unexpected that your here? Isn't it?" He sighs in a sarcastic tone.

Coniine scowls at him fiercely. "Shut the fuck up," She snarls.

"Why? She should know, know what you di-"

"SHUT UP!" She screams as she jams the blade into the table and she storms out sticking her middle finger up at Blake as she leaves.

"Well someone got out of the wrong side of bed..." Chuckles Blake.

I look at him with my death look. "Just shut up, ok? Now, what games did you win?"

"I won the 42nd games when I was 17. I won by going solitary and killing everyone I saw. The arena was a rainforest, and I liked it in an odd way..." He rambles.

Xanthie looks up from his palms. "What advice have you got for us?"

"Stay alive. And don't hesitate. Or you'll regret. Oh, and get people to like you, it helps in this freak reality show,"

"What's your skills?" At first I think Xanthie is talking to Blake, but when I look up from my bowl of this red stuff, I see he's looking at me.

"Me?"

He nods as he lifts up a spoon of electric blue liquid with silver pips into his mouth.

"Well, I know what's edible in the woods, I can climb trees, I'm fast, strong enough and I can use a crossbow," I say casually.

"Course, Voddy trained her older siblings once she knew they were going into the games. How good are you at crossbow?"

"I hit bullseye nearly every time,"

Blake raises his eyebrows. "She's taught you well... Now, bugger off. Watch the TV or something,"

"Mizzelli-Mae, what do you think of this years reapings?" Asks Caesar.

"I thought they were excellent. A victor's sister, that's definitely something. The careers this year look tougher and rougher than last year, and the female from 6 made an excellent impression after volunteering..." Sighs this years gamemaker, Mizzelli-Mae. She has long, bouncy fuchsia hair and she's got an anorexic build. Her complexion is a pale ivory and her eyes are a glistening green. She was also the gamemaker last year.

"So, can you give us any spoilers on the arena?"

"Hmmm... I'll tell you one tiny thing. This is a message to the tributes of the games. Prepare to be out into the deep end. Literally..."

"Well, I for one can't wait for the games!"

I get bored of the interview after a while, once they've seen all the reapings, they chat about them. I'm included a lot.

It's late, so I head into my room.

It's then when I realise I haven't seen Coniine.

I run down the hall and burst into her room. She's on the floor, gulping down a brandy bottle, holding a blade. There are 2 other empty bottles of alcohol on the floor and blood is trickling down her arm from the massive gash down it.

"Coniine!" I cry as I hug her firmly. She gently strokes my hair and I feel tears rolling down her face.

"It's my ffault your here," She mumbles.

"How? You didn't choose my name out the bowl," I whisper reassuringly.

"It's just like I did. The Capitol hates me. On my victory tour, I told district 5 and 6 that the Capitol are the enemy and that the games are stupid, pointless and a stupid reality show. Then on my interview in the Capitol, I told everyone how horrible the Games were and how stuck up the capitol is. They edited the interview. I thought that solved everything, and if it did, you wouldn't be here now. I'm sorry Sorrel, I never thought in a trillion years that this would happen..."


	6. Chapter 5

*DEDICATED TO MY REVIEWERS, FOLLOWERS, FAVOURITERS, READERS AND CATIE*

Chapter Five: Arriving.

(Sorrel's POV)

I attempted to keep away from Coniine's harsh glance the next morning, but I failed miserably. I couldn't stop looking at her. She couldn't stop staring at me. We were both thinking the same things. We were thinking about what she did. And now what I have to do because of it...

"So, we arrive in the Capitol today. In about an hour. That means the moment we get there you are taken to get cleaned up, as I like to call it. After, you are introduced to your stylist and put into your costume for the tributes chariot parade. You'll be dressed as something stupid like an apple. So be prepared and don't have your hopes high for something good,"

Xanthie and I both nod. He's not too bad looking. He's got shaggy auburn hair, brown almost amber eyes and lightly tanned skin. He's tall and muscular. I wonder why he volunteered. After a few minutes after Blake explained that, Coniine heads to the bar and I don't know where Blake goes. I think he's gone to his room, to I don't know, brush is rotting teeth? I've no idea, you tell me.

Xanthie smiles at me. "You have the advantage, having a sister victor,"

I shake my head. "Nah. I don't. Because I've seen what happens after the games. It's happened to Coniine. And I'm not so sure if I want that to happen to me,"

"So, you want to loose?" He asks, still displaying a perfect, shining grin.

"No. But then I don't want to win. Why did you volunteer anyway?"

"My family... They are on the brink of starvation. My little sisters, are dying. I want to win to get the money to give them food,"

I nod. "Cool. You got what it takes?"

"Dunno," He shrugs. "But lets find out. What is the Capitol like?"

"I don't know," I reply, shaking my head low. "I've never been there,"

"Surely Connie told you a bit about it,"

"She's called Coniine. Not Connie,"

"Oh whatever. I'm tired and pissed, cut me some slack..."

"We're all pissed and tired. It's hard trying to sleep when you know you're going to die in less than 2 weeks,"

"Not necessarily. Anyways, lets go back on talking about the Capitol,"

"Ok well it's big. Much, much bigger than 11. It's all too dramatic and posh. The people are lunatics and everyone is rich. I suppose that's all I know so far,"

"Well," Sighs Xanthie as he gets up and looks out the window. "We are about to find out,"

I look out the window, Xanthie so close to me that we are touching shoulders and elbows. It is so extravagant out here. It's just... Absolutely unbelievable.

"Fucking hell... Coniine said it was unreal... But this is just... Nothing like I imagined," I breathe hardly.

Xanthie looks at me and grins. He places his fingers on my chin and he cups my face with one hand. His beautiful, glistening, curious eyes look deep into the depths of my eyes. He comes so close that our lips are a millimetre apart and he whispers.

"This is nothing. Compared to you. You, Sorrel Anderson, are unreal and unbelievable..."

Authors's Note: Sorry it's not exactly too long... And it's probably pretty bad. But now I bet you're all guessing they're going to be "Sorrel and Xanthie, the star-crossed lovers!" No. Just no. It's not going to be quite that simple... CHECK ME OUT ON POLYVORE! I'm called autumn-black


	7. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Please review with constructive criticism for me, so that I can make my writing better!

Chapter Six: Kisses, Ghosts and Beauty.

(Sorrel's POV)

He kissed me. Xanthie kissed me after what he said. I was immediately struck dumb. I just stared up at him confused. He smirked, chuckled a little and left. I thought I was going to faint of shock. When Coniine came in to get me and take me to my stylists, I actually stumbled as I got up.

"Sorrel, come on! We need to get off the train. Fucking hell, you look like you've seen a ghost," She moans as she takes my arm and almost drags me out the train.

"Mmm..." I mumble.

Three Capitol stylists wax, pluck and trim me. Ashianna, Kalix and Reya-Lee. Ashianna has crimson hair and rosy skin. Kalix has a black and gold theme to his whole body; and Reya-Lee has icy eyes, skin and hair.

After they've finished with me, I'm put in a tiny little cell like room and I'm on my own. I'm lonely. Well until my stylist comes in. He has a small green Mohican, tufty green goaty beard and wears a white shirt, black pants and green trouser braces. He's looks fairly normal, considering he's a Capitol citizen.

"Hello Sorrel, I'm your stylist, my name is Benedict. I'm your stylist,"

"Hi," I say in a very squeaky tone, which I didn't plan on doing.

"So I'm here to make you gorgeous. More gorgeous. You saw the work I did on your sister..." Wow, he was her stylist? He did a great job on making Coniine look perfect, so I wonder what he has up his sleeve for me. "Well, I'll do even better on you. Let me show you your tribute parade outfit,"

In front of me I see a short deep green lacy dress that'll show some skin and is just above my knees. It is strapless and looks great. Then I see black ankle jewellery shoe-but-not-shoe-things and a green halo headdress type thing.

My stylists apply vivid green eye makeup and they do some elegant green patterns around my face with an eye pencil and then my lips are a pale green with hints of white glitter and patterns laying on the skin. My hair is left hanging wild, but they weave flowers and green vines into the curls. The dress and accessories are put on me and I see myself in the mirror.

I gasp. I look... Phenomenal. Beautiful. Elegant. Extraordinary. I'm too busy gazing in the mirror that I don't see the shadow behind me. A hand creeps up my shoulder and softly lands there. I twist round to see him. Xanthie... I want to avoid him, but it's not possible, sadly.

He kisses my forehead, nose and lips, but I turn away before it can get too intimate. I stare at him. He's got leaves that like only just cover his penis and butt; vines and leaves trail up parts of his stomach and over his abs, also up his back. He also has green patches now and then with flecks of white. I gotta admit, he looks good.

"Stop kissing me..." I mutter. "I don't even know you. You don't know me,"

"I don't know you very well, but I certainly know you better than you know me. But I'd like to know you,"

I shake my head. "There's no point. Within 2 weeks, one or both of us will be dead,"

The corner of his mouth quirks. "Maybe,"

Upon the chariots, there are a few tributes that catch my eye. The girl from 2 who has fiery unnaturally red frizzy hair that tousles past her hips, I remember her from the reapings. I think her name was Astra. She volunteered for someone who actually wanted to go into the games, but she hit them and in one hit that were out cold. Feisty girl. She's dressed in a slate grey flawless dress that dances around her.

Also the boy from 4. He has luscious golden short locks and comforting aqua eyes. He's only 12 though. Another one was the girl from 10. Definitely well fed and well built, but apparently she'd had some terminal illness, which took her hair. I also think that she is still ill.

Xanthie and I ride upon the chariot hand in hand. He looks at me lovingly. Ugh. Near the end, he bends down and kisses me, without warning. I feel something deep inside my heart. Warmth, through safety and security. I have never felt this before... But I like it. I embrace the kiss and deepen it. The crowd goes wild as we express our passion.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Training Skills.

(Sorrel's POV)

"Nervous?"

"No shit, shercock," I groan. But it isn't for day one in training centre, it's about Xanthie. I avoided talking to him all last night (after the kiss) and this morning. Now I won't be able to avoid him. Ugh. I can't figure him out...

"Now, you have 2 choices. Show your badass crossbow skills, or pretend to be a weakling. But since your my sister, I think you have no choice. You've gotta show your skill, Sorrel. You're great, powerful, an epic aim and you have strength. Show it,"

I nod timidly and look at myself in the mirror.

My hair is in a long, messy side plait and I'm dressed in a tight sports black shirt with blue streaks down the sides and a big turquoise number 11 on the back which squeezes my bust. Then I'm in black tight pants and blue and black trainers. I don't look pretty, I look tough.

Xanthie and I are silent in the lift down to the training centre. I just scowl into the mirror walls. I see him looking the other way. He coughs and says. "Sorrel..."

"What," I say, still not looking at him.

"Don't be mad at me... Ok, I'm sorry I kissed you. Just can we just forget that? Speak to me... We can just be friends. C'mon Sorrel,"

I turn to him, my hair flicking in his face. "What's the fucking point? We'll both be dead in a few weeks. I don't want you as a friend and I just wish you'd leave me alone," I spit.

But to my surprise, he smiles and says. "Sure," But it doesn't seem to convince me.

"In 2 weeks, 23 of you will be dead. Now don't ignore the survi..." Palinda, the trainer, says as I'm standing with my arms crossed and a scowl on my face in between the tiny ginger district 9 girl and the beefy district 2 guy.

Palinda lets us go and I go straight to the fire making section. I start talking to the middle aged woman trainer as I make fire, since I'm the only one there.

"So, you are Coniine Anderson's sister? I met her before the games in training. Lovely girl. Kind heart,"

I nod and sigh. Yeah. She used to have a kind heart. "Yeah,"

"You'll win like her, you know that,"l

I shake my head. Why does everyone expect me to win? I don't want to win! I don't want to loose! I just want to fucking go home. Yeah, I must sound like a wimpy 5 year old, but you try being in my position.

After the fire station, I move onto the crossbow. It's me and a dark eyed district 4 boy roughly my age. He shoots first and hits the dummy's arm. Pft, pathetic. You are in a game where you fight to the death. You need a better shot than that.

When he hands me the bow, even though we are a similar age, fear is in his eyes. Well, I am a victor's sister. I take the bow, aim, breath out and fire. I hit the heart area. Bang on. Coniine did teach me well.

I continue with the bow for a while, then move to the edible plants. Most are things I've never heard of. Foreign, exotic plants with long names. Lots of vibrant blues and greens. I learnt a bit, but not enough. It's then lunch.

I sit down on a table of 4. I'm the first there, but soon joins the scrawny little district 12 girl and her district partner who's around 14. They smile at me weakly. The boy speaks up eventually. "You're Coniine Anderson's sister,"

"Yeah. I'm Sorrel. Nice to meet you,"

They boy grins and replies. "I'm Jakob Dundale. This is my cousin, Kristane McCall,"

I raise my eyebrows. "You're cousins?"

"Yeah. I saw your sisters games. I'm a big fan of her. I thought she was amazing," Trills Kristane in her cute high-pitched voice.

"I'll tell her you said that," I say. I was going to ask them something like "How's District 12?" Or something, but then I see the careers come over.

They've already formed a sturdy alliance. The district 1 and 2 tributes and the district 4 boy. The district 1 boy speaks. "Sorrel. Sister of a victor, eh? I guess that means you've got skill,"

"I guess," I say blankly.

"Want to join the careers?" He asks.

I don't hesitate. "No thanks. I'm good,"

The district one girl with grey-blonde hair smirks. "Wrong choice. Your loss," And with that they walk off.

Jakob looks at me shocked. "You've obviously got skill if you turned them down. Well, course you have skill,"

I know I do have skill, but why does everyone expect it?

"Yeah. I suppose. But they are all snobby, stuck up killers,"

He nods. "Definitely,"

After lunch, I go to the spear section. I've never thrown a spear, but I've always wanted to since they look so cool. Soon I learnt that I'm really bad at it.

So, I moved onto the bows and arrows. I did ok on them since I have good aim but I'm still no pro. I keep a close eye on Jakob and Kristane. They stick together. He's not bad with sword and she's great at climbing and the net. I see the resemblance in them; they have the same kind, soft, warm hazel eyes.

After training, I head back up to the penthouse. Xanthie stayed behind in the training centre for a bit, because he went to chat to someone. I don't know who. Now I come to think of it, I didn't see what he did today at all...

I go straight to Coniine's room and see her sitting on the bed, watching some shit Capitol sitcom with a bottle of whiskey.

She smiles at me. "How's it go?"

"Good," I tell her every detail and I mention Jakob and Kristane. She smiles especially bright when I tell her about Kristane.

"She seems sweet..." Then she pauses and sighs. "She sounds like she reminds you of Nettie,"

"She does, I suppose. I miss them all,"

"I do too," Coniine says as we embrace. "I do too,"

Authors's Note: Sorry I haven't updated for ages. It's just I can't be bothered to write often or I'm writing other stuff, plus I got family and friend stuff going on, plus I haven't got much publicity on this. At all. So, 2 reviews and one new story follower and I'll update. If I don't get 2 reviews and a new story follower, I won't. As simple as that. :)


End file.
